


Can we keep him?

by Selwyn111



Series: Not our new overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Random kids are fun to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: A scout meeting in the black forest turns to be a grand expedition. There was always history about the omnic war but what they said in the textbooks just wasn't matching up.





	

"Alright everyone ready for the weekend?" scout leader Orsin half asks half shouts. 

The group of kids all twenty eight of them started cheering on the bus, all of them wearing their scout hats and having their backpacks ready for their weekend camping trip. Arriving on the Friday night after school in late May all excited throughout the school day, three friends in particular. 

Konrad, Waldon and Adalhard, three boys who joined scouts together and enjoyed spending all their time together. They knew the camping trip was also on a historical weekend and close to a historical landmark. 

The battle that took place outside of Stuttgart, where the grand crusaders gave time to the German army so they could be safe against a bastion force. The scouts sang songs and told each other stories that they heard about the Crusaders and other victories in the omnic crisis. 

They make it out if the city and the road heading to the Black Forest, the long grass blowing. It wasn't until Waldon points out that he saw some old rusted metal in the grass. Orsin then goes on about how this was where the crusaders took stand for their city, and for the rest of the county, a great victory. 

"They still haven't removed the omnic bodies, but some of the crusaders armor is left as a reminder as who had fallen, Balderich Von Adler's armor was placed inside the castle we will visit on. Is anyone listening?" 

Most of the kids only heard that they could find armor then went to the windows trying to spot any omnic unit or a rare crusader. Kids shout out whenever they spot anything that isn't the blowing grass. 

"Any luck with spotting any armor?" Konrad asks. 

Adalhard looks at his seat mate Konrad who had gotten the window seat, "No. I can't see through your head!" 

Waldon looks forwards one seat from his window seat and shakes his head no, "but I did see almost half of a bastion unit or siege unit." 

\------------------------------------

Bastion was glad he returned to the forest with Ganymede, it was good to be free. His orders were his own, and he was free. He had no desire for any more fighting or war. 

Following the path back from where he came, walking to his awakening. It took him a few days having explored most of the edge of the forest, seeing the streams that flows over the rock beds. 

Bastion had spent the day being judged on his skill for finding twigs for Ganymede's new nest. He discovered that he was not the best for this task but he was able to hold the partially built nest. He enjoyed watching his friend work, he only knew how to destroy, he wanted to learn how to build and grow. How to change and be more than just his programmed self. 

\------------------------------------

They arrive at their campsite the older scouts and other leaders had set up their camp. Twelve tents in a large semicircle, ten for the kids and two for the leaders, the adults sleep in the winter cabin. A small distance from the main fire pit, at the center of the camp. Waldon, Konrad, and Adalhard grabbing their bags from the back seats of the bus they run to the tent farthest away from the outhouses. One of the most coveted tents in the camp. The leaders took the two closest to the outhouses, knowing no kids wanted to be close to them. Throwing their bags into their tent and shoes flying off their feet not dragging any dirt inside their tent. 

Konrad and Adalhard take the two sides making Waldon go to the back of the small square tent. Unrolling their sleeping bags and using velcro to make a small pouch at the top of the tent. They throw socks underwear, a pack of marshmallows in an airtight container, and some glow sticks. 

They were told that they have a half hour to unpack then start preparing for some camp activities. They exit the tent with twenty minutes to go, looking outside the tent doors they see the camp still unpacking themselves. Putting on their jackets they walk over to Orsin sitting by a small stack of logs. 

"Want to get a head start on the activity boys?" Orsin asks arranging some smaller sticks and old dry leaves. 

The trio nod with excited grins on their faces. Orsin laughs at their enthusiasm, "What you will be doing is finding good kindling and tinder in the spring, I have gotten some old leaves and beech bark. We will use these tonight for our dinner, so you want to make sure your fire will start. Of you will have some cold hotdogs and un-popped popcorn boys." 

Adalhard asks, "Do we have to come back for the meeting Orsin?" 

"No, it will be fine. Just don't go to far boys. We are giving everyone an hour to find their kindling and fire materials. But I will say take these," Orsin hands each boy a small watch GPS and map, "everyone will be getting these and they will make sure you can find your way back and so we also know where you are." 

"Thank you Orsin." Konrad and Waldon say as they start to run off into the forest. 

\------------------------------------

Bastion follows Ganymede running through the forest to where there were tall trees with good spots for a nest. Ganymede flies onto a branch in a nice nook in the tree, staring down at him with Bastion looking up at Ganymede. 

The omnic looks around for some way up to bring the nest, seeing no such route he bows his head. Looking back up he calculates that Ganymede is sixteen feet high in the branches lowest branches of the low oak tree. Bastion circles the trunk and plans a route up the tree, there were old tree knots littering the bark. Placing down his additional belts of bullets to make it easier on the tree he starts to make his way up. 

Hooking the gun over a knot and jamming his hand into the bark of the tree around the knot to keep balance. Scraping his feet across the back and trying to place them on top if knots or his toes in the handholds. It is a long process to make sure he does minimal damage to the tree itself. 

Ganymede watches Bastion make his way up the tree, jumping down and starting to fly and chip with encouragement to their friend. This process goes on for an half hour until Bastion reaches the branch and pulls himself up sitting on the branch. If he could squint he would, Ganymede was chirping in a branch a lot farther up. Bastion stares at the layout of the land, his old HUD minimized and he looks at the Black Forest. 

Some annoyed chirping takes him out of contemplation, Ganymede lightly pecks on his head reminding that he had a schedule. Bastion turns and watches to where his flying friend went, almost all the way to the top of the tree. 

It was easier to climb from this point on, the branches were perfect and and footholds. He knows it will be a bit longer to get to the top of tree, especially when the branches were thinning. Looking up some of the branches fall he tries to grab some of them. Beeping sympathetically at Ganymede as he attempts to apologize for dropping sticks. He continues his climb, shoving some of the remaining sticks into the barrel of his gun to keep them from falling. 

\------------------------------------

"Dude wrong way the tall grass is over there." Konrad says to Waldon grabbing his arm stopping their run into the forest. 

"Dude. You're making it sound like we are hunting Pokemon, no everybody is going to be heading that way and we can see the entire forest without supervision and without Orsin yelling at everyone to get away from grass." Waldon says shaking his arm out of Konrads grip. 

"Guys I can hear a stream no I see it, and there's beech trees on the other side. We could get some good bark for tinder." Adalhard says pointing to the small bunch of trees. 

The three boys go to a small edge looking over the stream. It was too steep for them to climb down it. "There has got to be a way to cross." Adalhard says deciding to go left at the edge dragging his two friends behind him.

After ten minuets they come across a log that spans between the two sides of the creek. Meeting where stones start the stream with a small waterfall. Adalhard looks at the log and gently tests the log with his foot, he grins at his friends and starts crossing the log. Waldon and Konrad follow after throwing their arms out for balance. 

They start to run to where they saw the beech trees but then they stop at Waldons hand, "Hear that?" 

"What?" Adalhard asks stopping. 

"I don't hear anything." Konrad says. 

"Well if you shut it then you might hear it." Waldon says. 

All three boys stand around then lift their fingers when they hear a birds call, "Bird," they say together. 

They take out their phones ready to get a photo of the bird they heard, they look around and start to spot all the different trees and flowers. Wandering towards where they heard the bird call, studying the ground, the flowers, and homes that the woodland creatures had made. Coming to a grove of oak trees in the forest, and see small old scraps of bark and dried moss. Picking up some they realize how easy it will be to light their fire later with this style of tinder. Spotting some old fallen branches start to pick up some sticks forgetting about the bird until they hear the insistent chirping. 

Hearing the chirping almost right above them, shoving all the sticks and moss in their pockets they start trying to get a picture if the bird. Ganymede swoops down to the boys and then flies off, circling up back to the tree canopy. Moving away from the tree then hear a large crash from the oak tree where they just were. They turn around and are stunned, seeing a Bastion unit appearing, seeming to have fallen from the tree. 

They couldn't move out of fear when the unit started to stand up. The unit ends up falling in its rear side it's head spinning a few times stopping staring at them. 

Bastion lets out a startled beep at spotting the three children after his fall from the trees canopy, it was not his fault that the wind picked up and started to sway the branches beneath him. He looks up quickly for Ganymede and then retreats to the other side of the oak tree. It's a few seconds before Bastion looks out from behind the tree, scanning from the right he sees no children. Looking to the other side and falls over when the three boys appear behind them. 

Adalhard had dragged them to the unit being the first out of the three to regain his senses, "Hello there." Adalhard waves his hand letting go of Waldon and Konrad, the other two sheepishly wave. 

"You know that it took like four soldiers backed by a crusader to kill a bastion right?" Waldon whispers through a gritted smile. 

"It's this or we get shot down trying to run." Konrad says seeing the logic in Adalhards plan, or at least thinking he saw the login in the plan. 

The other two watch Adalhard walk tentatively over to the Bastion unit, "You guys are scaring him. Hi, uhhhhh," Adalhard leans to his side, "E-fifty four, I am Adalhard and these are my friends." 

Bastion mimics the boys actions with waving hands and gives a sheepish, "Bzweet." Bastion looks around leaning to the side he looks behind the boys and then spots Ganymede who lands on the branch above him. Bastion looks down at the collection if sticks that fell and he starts to pick up the sticks on the ground hoping that the three small humans would just leave before doing anything scary. 

Waldon sees the sticks and starts to help pick them up, Adalhard takes a few photos of Ganymede and Bastion. Konrad throws his hands up in the air and starts to pick up sticks hoping that they can appease the deranged Bastion unit. 

Waldon and Konrad hand the sticks to Bastion who looks up at the tree, "You came from up there right? You fell from the tree, do you want me to bring the branches up there?" Adalhard says looking up at the tree, taking the sticks from Bastion. 

Adalhard hears the almost whisper from his friends, "What the hell are you doing?" 

"I'm about to climb a tree, shouldn't be too hard." Adalhard says in response finding the hand and footholds Bastion had made in the tree. 

The pair watch their friend shove tiny sticks into their pocket and start to make their way up he tree. All parties involved shuffle around awkwardly waiting as Adalhard makes his climb, Bastion trying to make friends. 

"Boop dwe beeeeooop" Bastion waves making sounds of a hello. 

"Uhhh hi?" Waldon starts waving back. 

"Do you mind if we, or at least I take a look at you." Konrad says already circling around trying to get a look at the unit. 

Bastion keeps mostly still turning his head to look at Konrad and then looking at Waldon to check on him. Waldon looks up at Adalhard who had made it a quarter of the way up, he waves up at him as he looks down from the branch that he is at. Waldon grabs his phone and pulls up his camera function as Ganymede lands on Adalhards head, he laughs. This would be a picture to remember, a cover photo for scouts and what they could accomplish. Ganymede chirps and then pecks Adalhard on the head prompting him to go higher, it takes five minutes for Adalhard to climb the tree to a safe crook where her dumps the sticks in tree hollow hoping it would be a good place for them not to fall. He starts to make his descent. 

Despite the language barrier between old omnic and himself, Konrad feels like he had made progress, "Zweep." 

"Beep boop beeeeep beep booop," Konrad mimics back hoping that was the language of Bastions, he keeps his tone up and easy so not to alarm the omnic. 

"Dude can you speak bastion?" Waldon asks amazed at how easy going the bastion was being with them, it was nothing like how all the adults described it. Waldon sees the conflicting head shakes of yes from Konrad and a no from Bastion. 

If bastion could speak German or even English he would ask why the children kept talking to him about salads, and carpentry. 

Waldon records part of the conservation and then sees the rest of the wildlife that has accepted the Bastion to be like any other creature. They have their fun until Adalhard comes back down, he checks his phone for the time when they had to be back. They had over a half hour left, but they had gotten their sticks and kindling. "Should we start heading back?" Waldon asks, not wanting to get in trouble. 

"Sure, but is he coming with us?" Konrad asks gesturing to Bastion. 

"I don't think so." Adalhard says in which Bastion lets out a disappointed.

"Vrrrr." 

"No no no, it's no that. What would Orsin do if we came back with him? He would first hit him with a bus with all of us in the bus then have the forest combed. The crusaders come back to hurt him. And I don't want to see fifty four get hurt." Adalhard states trying to sound like some grand protector rubbing the last bit of bark off his hands. 

"We can visit him tonight, when it's lights out. We set our tent a bit to the side so we can just sneak out, and then boom we can see him again." Waldon says his eyes lighting up at the thought of being a true explorer. 

"Hey fifty four, can we meet you here tonight." Konrad asks using gestures to accentuate his point. The three boy start to make their way back to the log bridge to get back to camp. Bastion looks a bit out of it, "Okay? Hey Bastion are you okay?" 

Bastion suddenly looks more alert, he follows the boys as they start, his mechanical whirring and Ganymedes chirping giving away the fact that the boys were being followed. They would turn and only see Ganymede chirping away as they walk. They try to shoo the bird away noticing that Bastion follows the bird like a kid. 

They stop at the bridge and cross one by one, Waldon and Adalhard watching Konrad cross last. Konrad sees them put their heads in their hands looking so stressed, Konrad turns and sees Bastion looking at the log. 

"Okay, fifty four," Konrad says making his way back on the log, "You got to stay here, we are traveling with a man named Orsin, he doesn't like Bastions. Not as friends," Konrad tries to wrap his arms around Bastion smelling the dirt and flowers that had grown on him, "and as friends we will meet you tonight. We got to get back before we are late and they come looking for us. So please stay here." Konrad holds his hands out in front of himself and backs across the log making sure they weren't followed. 

Waldon calls across the log and takes one more photo of Konrad crossing with Bastion waving, "We will see you tonight, it might be late but we will find you tonight fifty four!" 

Bastion watches the three kids head out, occasionally looking over their shoulder as they ran off. Bastion starts his way back into his side of the forest, making his way back to the tree. 

\------------------------------------

They make it back to the camp with ten minutes to spare they hear Orsin from across the camp, "Always early eh?" 

"Yeah that's us." Waldon says. He goes to the small spot the councillors had set up for each tent all their fire pits. They empty their pockets and start to organize their kindling and tinder, they look up when they see Orsins shadow cover them. 

"So how was it? The time in the other side of the forest." Orsin raises his eyebrows at the group sitting on the ground beside them, "I might not be the best with all the new tech but I can see you three went the complete opposite of almost everyone else. You got a preview of where we are going to be having our trail walk tomorrow morning." 

"Sorry if we went a bit far, we might have found a bird." Konrad says smiling. 

"What type?" Orsin asks his face looks as young as the kids, all too happy. 

"It was yellow, it had some green around its eyes, and it pecked at my head." Adalhard says using his fingers to show the small red patch where Ganymede had pecked him. 

"The bird landed on your head?" 

"Yeah! I was helping it get their nest back up to the tree top, it might have fallen but there was a collection of sticks on the ground. Waldon got a photo." Adalhard says and Orsin misses the death glare that he shot at Adalhard, "What, what?" Adalhard says when he feels Konrad snack him in the back of the head. 

Waldon quickly goes into his photos and brings the photo up to edit, so if Orsin accidentally swipes it won't show Bastion. Orsin is left speechless when he looks at the photo, he looks over to Waldon after a moment, "Do you mind if the scouts use this photo? This is perfect for what we want to show what scouts do." 

Orsin hands the phone back to Waldon when he hears someone crying coming from the other side of the camp, a kid had hurt themselves. Adalhard asks again, "What was that for?" 

"Are you an idiot? I have that shot between pictures of fifty four, do you want Orsin to start his attack on the forest?" Waldon says turning off his phone. 

"Okay, we can't look suspicious, we don't talk of fifty four until tonight. Let's enjoy camp, I don't think anyone will have as good tinder as us." Konrad says as Adalhards face shows comprehension that he nearly blew up their plan. 

The three kids zip their lips and act like any other kids, they go through their afternoon. They have a roaring fire by the time dinner comes, and are one of the few groups to have a fire so they end up sharing it with two other groups. They all eventually go to their tents when the stars eventually come out. 

\------------------------------------

They hear lights out from the councilors, and they also hear the other campers talking about their ghost stories. They sit in wait in their tent, slowly unpacking the rest of their gear, and grabbing the marshmallows and the glow sticks. An hour passes in the dark, all three boys far too excited to fall asleep, they just prepare to leave Waldon whispers. 

"Leave the watches, we can't be found out there." 

"What happens if we get lost?" Konrad whispers back. 

"Glow sticks." Adalhard says smiling as he almost cracks one, but shoving some if the un-cracked ones in his pocket and handing a few to the others. 

He takes off his watch, and starts to painfully slowly unzip the tent flap they all grope around trying to get their shoes in the dark. They just as slowly zip the tent flap back up and hide away from the camp councilors. Making their way in the dark to the log bridge, taking turns throwing a few glow sticks to lead their path back. Throwing a few marshmallows between each other as well, only to do this to keep their energy up of course. It takes them a few extra minutes to get to the log in the dark but the crack a few glow sticks when the see that they are far enough away from camp not to be spotted. They all show off their glow cuffs and necklaces', and their pajamas that were shoved previously in their bag. Space themed for Adalhard, pirates for Konrad, and a hunting pattern for Waldon. They make make their way across the log walking like they were on a catwalk when they cross the log then falling to the ground laughing after. They make their way the last leg of their journey, pulling up their pajamas bottoms making sure they don't drag across the forest floor. Arriving at the oak tree and then see a bright blue light close to the ground they see Bastion crouching in the bush close to the tree. Ganymede asleep on his shoulder nest. 

"After we go up and try to make you a nest." Adalhard says mockingly angry. 

"Booop boo beop boo zweet" Bastion waves greeting the kids excitedly, not one hundred percent sure that they were gonna come back to see him. 

The kids run over and give him a hug smelling the earthy metal, and feeling themselves lifted off the ground as Bastion returns the hug. 

"Now I don't know if you can actually eat marshmallows but I brought some. I thought we could share them," Waldon shrugs and brings the marshmallows out, "I know that the bird can't have any, it will stick their beak together." 

"Why do you know so many facts?" Konrad asks tilting his head when staring at his friend. 

"Scouts is the only thing I go to, you guys have other sports and I got the Internet and my books." Waldon says. 

"Okay that's it. I'm stealing you after school and my paper route will help pay for you to join us." Adalhard says. 

"Zeewweet, boop doo dwee szhht." Bastion speaks pointing to himself wondering where he would fit in for the group of friends. 

"Oh man, what are we gonna do with him?" Konrad asks, "It's not like we could take him home." 

"I do have-" 

"No." Konrad cuts Adalhard off, "We can't smuggle a seven foot robot into the city." 

"Zwee? Schee bo chirrr?" Bastion asks wondering why would they want to go to the city, or at the very least take him. 

"There yeah, we could bike part of the way out and meet him in the night, sneaking him in the last bit of the way." Adalhard says biting his lip in concentration while forming the plan in his head. 

"But before we get him into the city, remember what Orsin said. This is where the hike is going to be tomorrow. Okay fifty four, we will need you to hide for a bit tomorrow. The whole group is going to be on a hike and we can't have you being spotted. Bad things would happen." Waldon says. 

"Vrrrrr." Bastion sounds like he is shutting down. 

"Yeah they would shut you down," Konrad says, "and we don't want that to happen." 

There is long pause between all of them unsure of what happens, "Leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's us. Lets have some marshmallows and enjoy tonight, all fifty four has to do is hide in a bush and then poof he's gone." 

Everyone agrees to Konrads words and then the boys try to explain to Bastion how to eat marshmallows. It takes some time before Bastion gives up throwing the marshmallows into his turret gun on his back. All three laugh as Bastion manages to get all of them into his turret effortlessly, they then take their crack shots at landing them in the turret. 

After being out in the forest spending time with Bastion for an hour just telling scary stories, after the marshmallow fiasco. They see how Bastion is shaken and a bit scared of their forest ghost stories and make their way back. 

"Hopefully we won't see you in the day, but can we meet you back here to tomorrow." Adalhard says smiling, his yellow glow stick necklace shadowing his face ominously. 

Bastion waves to the three as he start to make their way back to their camp for some sleep. They didn't want to be half awake for the next day, waving back and holding up their pyjama bottoms the run back to camp. They move as silently as Blackwatch agents when they have to get back into their tent. 

\------------------------------------

"Everyone up!" they hear Orsin shout opening up their tent. Waldon immediately sitting up his hair brushing the dew covered tent, Konrad grabs his sleeping bag and throws it over his head trying to shield his eyes from the sunlight that is streaming through the tent. 

"Where is our third?" Orsin asks seeing no reaction from the third sleeping bag. 

"Wake up." Waldon says rubbing sleep out of his eye and punching Adalhards sleeping bag. He punches it again not feeling his friends legs crawling across the bag and checking the opening his eyes go wide seeing nobody inside the bag. 

"Where is he?" Konrad asks. 

They look up and see the top of the tents little holding pouch, all three watches are sitting at the top with a dim glow sticks. Orsin face shows an attempt to be calm but his fear is on his face, he turns around and takes a breath to start shouting. 

\------------------------------------

Bastion was surprised to awake to one of the kids sitting next to him leaning against him. His small jump wakes the kid up, they yawn and stretch making the words sound different, "Good morning." 

Ganymede had already flown off to try and find themselves some food for the day. The kid stands up and Bastion realizes that they no longer were wearing shoes, their pyjamas had a small wet spot looks like they might have found some dew. 

"Okay when I said yesterday's problems belonged to yesterday's me, I might have went back and realized that it was already today. So I set an alarm on my clock for a few hours ahead because I knew I had to get to you before anyone else did. Okay so here's what we are gonna do," Adalhard grabs Bastions hand and starts to walk away from the tree, "we gotta hide you. Somewhere they won't think of looking and far enough away from here so that we don't stumble on you." 

The pair walk at Bastions pace for ten minutes away from the log and the tree, "Okay so I know this might sound had but I need you to stay out of sight and don't go to the forests edge it's, uhhh-" Adalhard doesn't know if Bastion would be okay seeing the other broken Bastion units, "open and you don't want to be spotted by anyone." 

Adalhard gives one more hug to Bastion and turns and starts to make his way back to camp running. Hoping that no one else had woken up already, and if they had what sort of crazy lie he would have to use. He had no idea if the sleep walking one would work. 

\------------------------------------

Bastion waves goodbye to his friend and starts to walk deeper into the forest. He finds a patch of overturned dirt and a few birds were picking at the ground looking for worms. Ganymede was the only bird not to fly off when Bastion approaches, Bastion watches the colourful birds fly off into the tree canopy. 

Ganymede chirps to him and the ground, Bastion bends down and goes onto the ground. He watches Ganymedes technique for getting worms and finding other bugs, it takes him quite a bit longer to gather worms and he follows for most of the morning holding onto the works and other bugs that Ganymede places in his hand. 

Ganymede shows Bastion all the best spots to find bugs, he lifts logs and all the bugs scatter, eventually Bastion looks around and sees a disarranged flock of birds following him. He looks down at the log and lets the bugs scatter when the log is lifted, all different types of birds starts to land on him chirping their thanks and trying to return worms and other bugs to him. 

\------------------------------------

Eventually Adalhard makes it back to the camp he sees Orsin approaching his tent and some of the other campers were already out. He walks over to his tent and speaks up when Orsin turns around already shouting out a question to the camp, "Has anyone- oh hello Adalhard. Care to explain where you have been," Orsin looks over Adalhard, "and why you are missing your shoes, and are damp looking." 

"I woke up in the forest. I think I slept walk, I haven't done it in years." Adalhard lies through his teeth, stretching and yawning. He sees Konrad and Waldon peek their heads out from behind Orsins legs with faces of confusion and both mouthing "why". 

"Oh and how did no one see him leave?" Orsin says directing this to the camp councillors and older scouts. 

"I might have walked like I was going to the bathroom." Adalhard says shrugging his shoulders, not wanting a fuss to be caused, "We went the other way yesterday so I think I walked past the camp but then heard you calling for everyone to wake up and turned around." Adalhard looks at Orsin in the eyes, "Can I go get dressed?" 

"Yes. Of course, but be quick if you want to have some good breakfast." Orsin says stepping out of the tent opening and looking at the older scouts walking preparing his rant. 

Adalhard gets pulled into the tent as soon as Orsin walks away and is bombarded with questions. 

"What the hell? Where did you go? Did you seriously sleep walk? You did not did you?" Waldon and Konrad ask every question. 

"I tried to wake you up to go make sure fifty four was safe, but you hit me with the bag of marshmallows," Adalhard says looking at Waldon, "and you told me if the sun was not up then to wake you up when the sun shines. So I decided that I had to go out and then I found him asleep, so I waited with him until he woke up." 

"So he's safe?" Waldon asks. 

"You are still an idiot for going out in the middle of the night by yourself," Konrad says. 

"I offered for you to go with me." Adalhard reminds Konrad. He raids his bag and grabs clothes and looks at his roommates, "Orsin is waiting for you, go ahead." 

Adalhard finishes changing and then walks outside the tent taking time to remove any dirt on his feet. Putting on his socks and shoes he runs to the large fire pit cutting in line to where Konrad and Waldon were. Adalhard answers the same question by almost everyone that passes him, "Yes I was sleepwalking. No I haven't done it in years." 

All the while trying to keep his conservation with his friends at a whisper, "Maybe it was good that I went out, you didn't get caught smuggling food to camp." 

"Oh shut up, it was my turn and I panicked I should have gotten the smaller bag." Waldon says, Konrad and Adalhard put their hands on his arms and look him dead in the eye. They hold this position until a passing camper makes the remark to Adalhard, "Did you really sleepwalk or were you trying to peep?" 

Adalhard looks tired of the question by the time the get their breakfast, oatmeal, cereal, fruit, and some make your own toast and bacon with the fire pit. They sit down around the campfire and try to cook it on the sharpened and burnt sticks from marshmallow roasting last night. 

Orsin calls for all the campers to get ready for their hike when almost everyone had finished their breakfast. The camp gives a cheer and starts to buzz with activity, everyone checking over their day packs. Filling up water bottles and making sure they have their GPS on them, eventually forming some semblance of a line. Orsin had changed out of his black shirt and was wearing the scout colours and a hat with all the badges that kids were hoping to get this weekend. His large backpack could have fit one of the younger scouts, he was carrying the best first aid and emergency supplies. Orsin does not stop explaining everything they see or answering every question asked. Pointing out the differences in the trees, flowers, and everyone gathering around when the spotted some tracks. They eventually make it to a small clearing in the trees and Orsin calls out for a break, "And if anyone wants to try and test their knowledge of trees, go find three different types of leaves. Tell me what trees their from and you are halfway to your second badge of the weekend." 

All kids break into their tent groups, and scatter into different directions trying to find the different types of leaves. Adalhard, Konrad, and Waldon group together and move away from their meeting point and everyone could hear Orsins shout, "You have thirty minutes! Then everyone meets back here!" 

\------------------------------------

Bastion hears some birds take flight, they had flown away to the clouds and some return to the ground with the other unusual flock. He slowly with a curious intention he make his way to the sound. 

\------------------------------------

Konrad, Waldon and Adalhard head through the forest and come to an unusual clearing while looking for leaves. Waldon is the first to point out the difference in the clearing, "Guys, this is wrong. Stop looking at leaves and look at this." 

The other two realize that Waldon was right. The see the trees were all torn to shreds through bullet fire. It looked like the trees were put through a woodchipper, small branches and a few feathers scatter the clearing. 

"Did fifty four do this?" Konrad asks standing in the clearing. 

"Do you think that fifty four could have done something like this? He got scared when he saw us and tries to climb trees not now them down." Adalhard says. 

"What could have done this then?" Waldon asks rhetorically. 

"Not fifty four!" Adalhard shouts back. 

"Why? Okay we were lucky when we ran into it when-" 

"It! Fifty four is an it now. He is a Bastion unit that has chosen nature over war!" Adalhard shouts getting closer to the taller boy cutting him off. 

"Fifty four could have just as easily as shot us down but I don't want to say that he did or didn't shoot the trees." Konrad says trying to get between the pair. 

"You are so stupid." Waldon says stomping away. 

"Waldon you can't tell Orsin. If you do it will doom him and stop the weekend." Adalhard says his tone no longer shouting it had gone to an almost whisper. 

Waldon turns around feeling how his friend was pleading, "I won't tell Orsin," he looks down, "but we can't go to see fifty four tonight. So you better not sneak out, you hear me Adalhard." 

Adalhard hugs Waldons arm, Konrad rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Going to get the different types of leaves foraging through the wood to find branches and fallen leaves easy to compare. Hearing the other two apologize for their blow up, he announces his presence with a noogie for each of them, "Come on you knuckleheads let's get back to the group and hope that no one heard your fight." 

"How loud were we shouting?" Waldon asks blushing. 

"Shouting is the key term." Konrad says sarcastically. 

"Sorry again." Adalhard says to both of them. 

"It's okay." Konrad says, "But I bet I can beat you two back to the group!" he breaks into a sprint holding onto the leaves and sticking his tongue out at the two boys behind him. 

\------------------------------------

Bastion was traveling towards the sound occasionally some of his flock would fly off having had their fill of bugs and worms. 

Bastion hears a small murmur of sound beneath all the chirping, he had heard different sounds of the forest but this was different. He had never heard this sound and he wondered what sort of creature could have made it. 

Ganymede takes to the canopy circling high above Bastion, their chirping is a comforting sound to the robot. He then hears a shout. 

"I don't run too slow, you started off before us!" a familiar voice. 

"Does it really matter! I could walk to the- Hey!" 

"You talk too much!" 

Bastion sees the three boys that visited him last night running farther down the path. They were running towards the murmur, it couldn't be so bad then. Bastion turns hearing them speak of their race he tries to make his path parallel to theirs. 

Bastion eventually stops when he hears the clamouring of the camp, he decides to follow where the kids may go. Trying to keep a great distance as not to be spotted. 

\------------------------------------

They race back to where they were supposed to meet everyone, and most of the campers were already back there. Everyone was comparing notes on what leaves they had gotten, some were asking if some pine needles they had found would work. Orsin was doing a count of how many campers there were. 

He brings everyone together and all the groups display their leaves saying what their group had gotten, "Kids, kids, please we are going to organize all the leaves and then if you can list three types then you get the badge." 

Forming a line after everyone had sorted their leaves going down the line one by one listing off three of the five types of leaves in front of them. 

“Beech, Maple, and uhhh-” Adalhard realizes that he can see a flower moving a few feet above ground behind Orsin. He recognizes the flower, Fifty four's flower! 

Orsin looks at Adalhard who looks to Konrad and Waldon, Waldon mouths ‘Oak’ thinking that he forgot the last type. 

“Oak, sorry brain fart.” Adalhard says not wanting to draw attention to the Bastion behind Orsin, Everyone else in the line says the types of leaves and Orsin call out for everyone to take one last sip of water before they resume their hike.

\------------------------------------

Bastion see the group start to move he knows he doesn't have the time to move out of sight, or the stealth to anyways. Bastion spins around spotting a bush and hoping that his new more natural complexion can hide himself for the moment. He can't help but peek at all the kids walking past. He spots Adalhard and waves at him happily having spotted his friend. A bit shocked that Waldon and Konrad start to wave him off patting their hands down trying to signal for him to stay low. Bastion crouches and slowly follows them making as little noise as possible. He raises his finger to his face when Ganymede starts chirping when they land on him, the motion is lost on his feathered friend. Seeing his friends wave to him constantly makes Bastion wonder why some of the others won't turn and wave. He stops when he sees the large man turns around and leads some of the other kids to the front of the group. He stands and looks around beside Bastions three friends, Bastion freezes and immediately enters sleep mode so his telltale blue glow does not give him away. 

“So have you been enjoying yourselves at the camp?” Orsin asks looking around mimicking what the kids have been doing, “Waldon still looking for another perfect shot?” 

“You know it.” Waldon says pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking around zooming in where they last saw Bastion he grabs a quick photo and then spins around slowly for a large panoramic photo. 

“I never get to come out to the forest.” Adalhard beams walking ahead of Orsin trying to keep him looking forwards, as what Konrad had said when he noticed Orsin walking towards them, “Is it like this all the time?” 

“Yeah it is. It is nice, I want you all to see this in the fall. When the leaves turn it is beautiful, all the different colours.” Orsin gestures with his hands,” Or in the winter we can try to use snowshoes on the snowshoe trails, although I might suggest that you bring something similar to sunglasses, it can get a bit bright in the winter.” 

“How bright? How does it get so bright?” 

“You know snow reflects the light from the sun, and if snow is up past my knees then it will be reflecting and bouncing everywhere.” Orsin laughs, “Waldon have you seen anything picture perfect yet?” 

“No not really, a few nice shots but nothing too special yet.” Waldon calls out. 

Orsin eventually goes back to the front of the group, the three kids let out a sigh. Konrad had known where Fifty Four was the whole time but kept glancing to make sure they didn't move, “Okay, Adalhard you said you talked to him in the morning and that he wasn't gonna be seen. That is the exact opposite of what you said to do!”

“Could he be in trouble?” 

“Don't think so, he went into sleep mode. So unless someone knew where he was it would be a hard time to spot him from the trail.” Waldon says looking back on the picture he took. 

They continue their walk trying to look like they were having the time of their lives. Earning another badge after they all cross the fallen log bridge for identifying three additional leaves. By the time lunch arrives they had made it up the path, all the way to the castle. 

\------------------------------------

Bastion starts his power up again after an hour passes. Looking around he doesn't see anyone near he starts to backtrack. Going back to the log helping the birds grab a few more bugs, and hears a buzzing.Ganymede sitting well fed on his head moves their head towards the buzzing keeping a chirping conservation with Bastion. When they realizes that Bastion is following the buzzing sound they start to shoo off the other birds. Following the noise he comes across a large yellow object hanging on a tree. A large beehive with a healthy colony of bees flying in and out of the hole in the bottom of the hive. Surprised when a few bees go and land on him. Holding himself stock still when the bees starts to move for the flowers that had bloomed on him. Watching the bees work to gather pollen flying around with small pollen pieces falling off when they return to the hive. Bastion watches Ganymede fly around the hive landing on the branch just above keeping a watchful eye. Ganymede watches over Bastion for the hour that he stands there collecting some live flowers for the bees. 

\------------------------------------

Having a proper tour through the afternoon everyone enjoys the history. Listening to their old guide describe the battles like he was there, him and Orsin trading stories. Each one gets a bit bigger and more unbelievable then the last. 

"There is no way four of you lost a wrestling match to the Baron." one scout calls out. 

Orsin smiles slyly shrugging his shoulder, "I might have forgotten to mention he had his armour on." Orsin starts to laugh after. 

They are allowed to walk through the old town part Eschwald seeing how nature can reclaim everything man has built. Everything that was attacked by the omnics. Looking through the tour hall outside the castle they see all the banners they know from every museum that has Overwatch. 

At the end of the tour they pile into another bus ready to go back to their camp. On the bus ride the first signs of the conservation strike up. 

"So are we going to check on him tonight or is it a no still?" Adalhard whispers to the pair in front of him. 

"No...t as long as we did last night." Waldon relents knowing unless they tied Adalhard down they wouldn't be able to make him stay. 

"Adalhard promise me this, if and I mean if we go tonight you can't sneak out again today." Konrad turns around and stares Adalhard in the eyes. 

"I promise. And we bring the marshmallows, we got to finish them off anyways." Adalhard smiles, and he smiles all the way back to camp. 

\------------------------------------

The rest of the day went off without incident. Taking the rest of the food in the coolers to make tacos in a bag. Waldon is happy to trade cheese for lettuce with Konrad for the tacos. 

Cleaning up after a fight for the last bit of cheese results in all the salsa, sour cream, and hot sauce, falling everywhere. The plastic sandwich bags starting to fly into the wind. Kids scrambling after the bags with an older scout trying to watch over them, ditching the others to pick up now soggy leaves. 

"So that happened today." Konrad says back in their tent that night. 

"A fight over cheese-" 

Konrad cuts off Waldon, "No seeing fifty-four in the forest." 

"Oh, that. That was wild." Adalhard whispers, "We go out an hour after lights out right?" 

Waldon nods followed by Konrad, both start to whisper to each other, "Bro, bro, bro, bro, bro." Adalhard join in on their bro chant. 

"I said lights out!" one of the other councillors shouts out. 

Their chant ends and their tent erupts into giggling, followed by the tent beside them, creating a chain reaction of laughs, "We might need to wait a few extra minutes." Konrad whispers finally stopping his laughter. 

"Alright." Adalhard whispers wiping away tears of laughter. 

\------------------------------------

They took the same rout as last night, removing their GPS watches grabbing their marshmallows, glow sticks, and cellphones. Having to use their cellphones for flashlights because of the cloud cover that had blown in. Running across the log and finding fifty-four waiting by the tree. Adalhard runs into the siege unit for a hug giving himself a bruise in the process. Waldon and Konrad are more careful with giving fifty-four a hug, "I said to stay out of sight fifty-four. That was not out of sight." 

"Chirrr bweep boo, shhhh zwee!" 

Adalhard looks at fifty four scrunching up his face having no idea what they had just said. 

"Did you say for them to stay out of sight from here?" 

"Yeah Konrad." 

"Then he did do what you said. It was chance we found him in the forest." Konrad says shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay are you actually able to understand him?" Waldon asks. 

"Doesn't matter, I forgive him." Adalhard detaches himself from the hug. Grabbing his phone out from his pocket he hands it to Bastion, "I need you to keep this. We are gonna sneak you into the city and with this we can find you. Then live in my garage until we find a proper place for you to stay omnic rights are getting better all the time." 

The other two boys stare at Adalhard, "Your moms not gonna notice you don't have your phone?" Waldon asks. 

"Not for one day. I'll just say its charging it died while we were out here." 

Konrad raises a single finger before asking, "Another question how are we gonna sneak him around town?" 

"We put a bed sheet over him and say its a science project, or a history project." 

"Who's gonna believe that?" 

"Hopefully we do this in the dead of night so no one runs into us." 

"What about our parents? We can't exactly sneak out of our rooms." Waldon thinks he has found the linchpin in Adalhards plan. 

"Oldest trick in any book. We say that were going to each others place. But we just end up hanging around the town until we got to go to phase two. We get our bikes and I stuff the bed sheet in my backpack for the day. Boom! Full proof!" 

For once this trip all three agreed on a single plan, it could actually work. Bastion seeing an agreement for the three boys lets out a couple of joyous beeps. Clapping his hand against his gun. 

"Now that business is cleared up we can get to the important things." Adalhard says rubbing his hands together and starts to eye the rest of the marshmallows. Waldon relents and tosses Aladhard the bag after grabbing a handful for himself and Konrad. They finish off the bag and decide not to risk much more of their night outside of the camp with Orsin watching out for the sleepwalking kids. They make it back to their tent eventually and then Konrad triple checks with Adalhard to make sure they stay in the tent and not to check on fifty-four in the morning before everyone wakes up again. 

Orsin starts by waking up their tent first, "Good morning. No sleep walking last night I hope." 

Adalhard wipes sleep from his eyes and waves, "Nope. At least I don't think so. Still here." he finishes with a yawn. 

Konrad and Waldon start to get up as well, grabbing their toothbrushes they run to the bathroom before its overrun with everyone else. Finishing the get ready and pack up the rest of their stuff and are the last tent to be chosen for breakfast. They drag everything out of their tent after the same breakfast as the day before, and help the older scouts pack up their tent. Running when the bus arrives to get the coveted seats at the back right in front of all the gear. 

\-------------------------------------

Bastion receives a message on the borrowed phone. A collection of letters then a follow up message with picture directions for itself to follow. Bastion looks at Ganymede and starts to plan it's new route. Arriving at the edge of the forest, the time of his last conflict Bastion spots something bright and yellow in the distance. Giving a wave holding onto the phone he knows that if he cuts to a half pace he would reach the outer city limits like the route planned by the last light of day. Bastion allows himself a few tentative moments to steel himself before taking those first few steps. Ganymede prompts him to start to move by flying around in circles to keep him preoccupied. 

\-------------------------------------

Everyone sings songs on the bus trip and try to out joke Orsin when he starts to look glum just saying he was sad that it would go to just regular scout meetings. Everyone gives a semi-reluctant cheer when they make it to their school ready for pick up with a collection of parents waiting for their kids. Taking out the supplies and grabbing the stuff they brought for the trip, most of the kids getting a hug when they finally make it to their parents. 

The trios plan is almost ruined at Konrads mom wanting to ask Adalhards' mom about the sleepover. Adalhard was quicker and grabbed his moms phone passing on his lie that his phone had died and he wanted to check on his brother. 

>Are you sure that the sleepover will be okay tonight. Konrad is very insistent that it has to happen tonight.<

>Adalhard was asking to have Konrad and their mutual friend Waldon over. I'm okay with this, if you want Konrad can bike over the block and stay until the morning.<

>Thank you alright. I will tell him that he can go over.<

Adalhard deletes the conservation and quickly spams his brother with a conservation, remembering the number so he can text it later. 

\-------------------------------------

They are driven home and decide to meet up closer to Waldons place and ride out after they pack their bags. Meeting at the park with their bike they hang out on the swing set until almost dark. 

"Borrowing your phone." Adalhard grabs Konrads phone and starts texting his brother to kill a bit more time. 

>Ad here question can we borrow your trailer please?<

>No<

>Doing so anyways. :) And don't think of telling mom, or I'll tell her how you've been sneaking out to see that French girl.<

>Fine, 05,54,30 combo.<

>and her name is Laurie. Jerk.<

"What does he say?" Konrad says looking over Waldons shoulder who is looking over Adalhards shoulder. 

"He said yes. And it was mean to be in the lock code there is a fifty-four!" Adalhard starts laughing. 

The three celebrate then decide to use the phones GPS to find fifty-four with Adalhards phone. They see that fifty-four has almost made it to the edge of the city and had started pacing back and forth, "Are they okay?" 

"Should be don't think that anyone would find them that far out." Konrad answers Waldon. 

"Lets not be paranoid. We just got to get something to eat, then the trailer, then the sheet." Adalhard drawls on on sheet smacking his forehead, "Crap the sheet! What are we gonna use to cover fifty-four?" 

"Can we steal a bedsheet?" Konrad asks. 

"Where are we gonna get one of those?" 

"I have a basement apartment and could grab it. We are close enough already." Waldon suggests shrugging his shoulders. 

"If its alright with you." Adalhard says somewhat unsure. 

"Mom said she was going to sleep, she should still be when we get there." Waldons voice sounds hopeful, "Hard to explain why I'm sneaking out with bed sheets and some food." 

"We can get food somewhere else Waldon. You don't have to sneak us out food." Konrad tries to say as Waldon waves the comment away. 

"We get to be actual spies! Smuggling in illegal arms in the form of fifty-four, and now we are sneaking into a locked houses. We are traveling in the middle of the night." Adalhard places his hands on the side of his head, "If we can get Laurie then we have the cool tech chick and my brother is our antagonist." 

"You dork." Konrad says pushing Adalhard over and starting to chuckle, "Lead the way Waldon. Adalhard if we are supposed to be spies stop laughing." 

"Eventually." Adalhard eventually manages to blurt out.

\-------------------------------------

Waldon leads them on their bikes to behind his apartment building. Putting their bike in the bike rack and sneaking around to the far side of the four storied building. 

"That's my room." Waldon whispers while fishing around in his pocket getting out a lanyard with three keys hanging from it. Waving for the others to follow him they try to act as normal as possible. Waldon enters the door code and holds open the door for his friends, pointing where the trio needed to go through the halls. Coming to a corner unit Waldon goes to the front and squints trying to be as quiet with the door as he could while unlocking and opening it. 

Konrad and Adalhard stand sheepishly on lookout duty at the door after seeing Waldon tip-toe inside. A beat passes and Waldon waves for them to follow him shushing them just for safety sake giving an apologetic look and mouthing sorry about the mess. 

What Waldon was describing as a mess was almost the opposite. The place was almost spotless, there was a pair of scrubs hanging over one side of the couch where his mom was laying down asleep, and a few items that had to go into recycling on the counter. Their fridge had a family organizer on it covered in work schedules and a few activities for Waldon. Inside the fridge a lot of leftovers and a few delivered food boxes organized by date. 

"Preference?" Waldon asks when neither gives an immediate response Waldon checks the oldest box half of a large pepperoni pizza remained inside, "Now the sheets, right?" 

The trio freeze when Waldons mom rolls over, Waldon is the first to react by taking off his sneakers to easily slide across the wooden floors. Making it to the furthest door on the left hand side of the room, the door opens and Adalhard swears it looks like a stick photo for a boys room. 

Removing their shoes they quietly follow. After a few seconds struggling with the bed sheets and grabbing the alternative pair from the closet they decide not to tempt fate and just to head out. 

"Cold pizza was nothing to be crusty over. Ow!" 

Both Adalhard and Waldon hit Konrad for the terrible taste in puns. They make it back to the park quoting the ninetieth anniversary of ET with their bikes. 

\-------------------------------------

Bastion had made good time to the edge of the city and was now panicking he had dropped down to the ground trying to blend into the field of omnics on the ground. He could hear cars driving past but none of them noticed him or posed a threat to him. When he had time and hadn't heard any cars pass by for minutes he moves again. This process repeats until he gets almost to the edge of the city he stops when he is able to zoom in and see the numbers on a small street. Ganymede pecks Bastion on the top of his head as if signalling him life he was in the clear. The phone buzzes in his hand staring at it reading the message. 

>We are close don't worry fifty-four.<

It takes almost twenty minutes for the boys to arrive dragging a decently sized trailer behind them. Using chains to connect it to their bikes and pedaling they were able to move around. 

Bastion it's up hearing his number being called over and over in a loud whisper as the boys didn't want to be caught out here. Konrad is the first to spot the siege unit waving at them as Bastion starts to make its way towards them and the trailer apprehensively, "There you are." Waldon breaths out relieved they found the unit before anyone else did. 

"Your phone wasn't wrong." Adalhard chides. 

"I never said it was wrong. I just said that it has almost half a kilometer radius." Konrad chides back. 

"It doesn't matter we found him now lets get him to Adalhard's place." Waldon looks around checking the time, "It's one thirty on a Sunday not that many people will be out at this time. Right?" 

"We take our time and stick to the back routes." Konrad says more to remind himself of the plan than anything else. 

Bastion is helped to the trailer and he sits down. His eye shines out brightly from under the sheet with Ganymede chirping and pecking at the sheet to try and find its lost friend. Once Ganymede settles down and they make sure Bastion won't fall off tying the bed sheets to the edges of the trailer they head back to the city. Back to home. 

They stick true to their word keeping to back roads Bastion moves the sheet to a small hole that Ganymede had made. Seeing the city was beautiful in its own right, this part of the town was mostly older building claimed to be historic and built into the land. The roads winding and dipping with what nature had made. Grass, flowers and the last of late budding trees could be seen in the moonlight. 

The talk of urban jungles was a foreign concept to Bastion but it could see the appeal of a wooded city. trees, flora and nocturnal fauna could be seen as specks of movement. Going through the neighbourhood Bastion thinks that it could get used to this and it wasn't as bad as it could be. Most of houses dark, cloud cover breaking to show the waning crescent glittering stars and shales that people have spotted and named. 

They come across a hill and then the trailer slows down, he can hear the boys talking and groaning with excursion. Bastion lets out a few beeps and starts to move towards the side to help ease the load of the trailer. 

"Konrad what's fifty four saying?" 

"I don't speak siege unit Adalhard. Keep moving." 

"Go to the side. Go to the side car coming!" Waldon shouts turning his bike heading for the sidewalk. Dragging the other two with him, they make it and hear a huge crash. 

Bastion had fallen out Ganymede landing on the car ahead chirping worriedly. Bastion shakes his head spinning standing up checking over himself seeing the bright lights of the car pull to the opposite side of the street goes to hide behind the car. Everyone stops when the boys recognize the type of car.

A police car.

The two officers step out of the car a mid aged blond haired woman asks, "What are you doing out so late boys?" 

"We're having a sleepover and camping trip. We forgot the trailer that holds all our gear so we want to get it." Waldon lies on the spot. 

The other officer stares at the trio, "At three in the morning?" he couldn't count how many times he had been returning kids. Over twenty five years he had seen every trick in the book. 

"We're leaving in four hours, we were supposed to be packed earlier but we got playing video games." 

Not a new trick and would be better than dealing with drunks from downtown who had decided to have a few too many, "Where am I driving you three? Bikes on the roof we hook up the trailer and take it with us so you have plenty of time to pack." 

She looks at her partner then talking to the kids, "And we will check in with your parents to tell them about you playing your video games instead of packing." 

Adalhard speaks up, "My place is just three streets over." 

"Alright lad now you three get in the back seat, and don't touch the radio." the female officer starts. 

"We can get our bikes no worries. It's late and were young and strong." Konrad rushes his words waving his hands going for the bikes. Beside them Bastion hiding behind the car. 

The older officer stares hard at Konrad, "Are you carrying something you shouldn't be." 

"No. No sir. It's just I have this really stupid bell it's my sisters bike I'm borrowing." 

"Get in the care and hope we don't find anything apart from a bell." they're no older the eight, ten maybe. Already possessing drugs in this area not a good sign. 

The trio start heading for the car, Adalhard looks at the other two and whispers, "They can't find him time to do something as stupid as befriending a siege unit." 

Adalhard runs at the older cop having an older brother taught him that sometimes he needed to know how to tackle a man. This was one of those times, running full sprint going for the knees the surprised shout slams the officer into the car setting off the alarm. 

Multi colored lights come from the car the younger officer goes to grab Adalhard from off her partner when the police car starts going insane. Lights flashing and siren blaring horn honking, and the general chaos was waking up everyone on the streets. 

If the sirens didn't the gunfire did. 

The gunfire did alert the officers to why the boys were out. 

The gunfire did show what a siege unit could do in a residential area. 

The gunfire ripped through them all; the officers, Konrad, Waldon, and Adalhard.

It was too much at once, the shouting, the sirens, he panicked. He fired the bullets fall from the belt ripping away the belt clears and Bastion sees the wholesale destruction. The car he was using for cover was ripped to shreds, and those behind it as well. 

There's no movement, Ganymede had already landed on the twisted metal trying to draw Bastion eye on themself. It doesn't help. Bastion looks at the bodies, hearing the screams from inside of houses. Bastion remembers the way that they came, it was a mistake to come here. 

A Bastion cannot be kept within a city. 

The city will mourn. They will hunt him down. Bastion wishes to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first WIP I picked up again. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day.  
> Longest single chapter woah!


End file.
